Naruto what?
by Havefunreading
Summary: I don't know yet. I write whatever comes to mind.


This is my first one hope you guys enjoy I had a lot of help from ItzRayz. **MOST** of the characters in this story are made up, remember I said **MOST**.

This story is made up completely by me. Most of the characters in this story will be made up, but you will see some familiar ones as well. I used the Naruto world because that was the world that seem to have very little limitations. This is my first time writing so any feedback would be great. Thanks, on with the story.  
Note: some feedback about improvements will be considered for the future.

* * *

_12 years ago, the village of Konoha was under attack by what was known to be the strongest demon that ever existed. This demon, The Kyuubi, killed countless people villagers and ninjas alike. It rampaged through the village, until one brave soul was strong enough to stand against it. He fought the Kyuubi to the brink of death, knowing that there was no other way to end it, he used a sealing technique that ultimately end this battle along with his life. With the seal cast and the demon sealed, 9 of the most trusted ninjas were sent of into a mission to hide each of the 9 scrolls._

_Thank you Yondiame._

_12 years after the incident_

Things were going pretty much for the village of Konoha. Well, nothing has changed much, it was pretty boring. Villagers were continuing on with their life and yet something felt out of place. This is where our story will take place.

_Inside a classroom_

Dousin, the chunnin teacher assigned to teach this years graduating class was up to his head in annoyance. Not only did he get 2 of the worst students, the rest of the class was paying more attention to them than to him. Agito, the one wearing white robes with black pants, along with long black hair going down to his shoulder. If you saw him, you would think he was a girl, but he has that hair for a reason. There were times when I couldn't figure out if he was sleeping or not because of the hair. Rai, the other sleeping beauty with short red hair, is wearing a ripped red shirt with blue jeans. He wears that shirt all the time, I just think that hes too lazy to even change his clothes.

He was writing on the board before he heard snoring behind him. He quickly broke the chalk in half and threw it at the sources.

"huhh…" Rai rubbing his eyes as he picked his head up from the table.

"Okay which one of you assholes threw it at me?! huh?! answer me!" said Agito as he quickly getting up from his seat. While seaching for the person who threw the chalk, he spotted Rai who was 2 rows behind him.

"It was you wasn't it! I'm going to kick your ass!" Agito said while shaking his fist.

"huh?" Rai was looking around to see who was talking to him. He spotted Agito looking at him.

_"Looking at me again...huh Agito..sorry but I'm not into men" _He thought to himself before going back to sleep.

Dousin could only twitched his eye brows as he saw those two incompetent fools ignore him once more.

"BAKAS, I THREW IT!" Dousin was now red from shouting and being annoyed. He couldn't believe what the third hokage saw in those two. These two are the worst two people he has ever seen in his life, nothing but trash.

"Sensei, can we continue on with our lesson?" Shizuka looked at her sensei with her pen in hand and ready to continue.

Shizuka, the honor student. the one that everyone looks up to, guys and girls alike. With purple hair that goes down to her back, wearing a black short sleeve jacket with a black shirt under it, along with black shorts. You would think she was evil because of all the black she wears.

"cough, yes Shizuka" Dousin glared at the boys before turning his head. "Rai, Agito, I like to speak with you two after class."

'_Ah...crap...again?" _Rai mentally cried to himself.

'_tch...always wasting my time."_ Agito thought to himself.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, who can tell me the significance of the actions that the Yondaime did?" Dousin looked around the class. He ignored Shizuka who was the only one raising her hand.

"Rai, why don't you enlighten us."

"No." He quickly answered.

"Lets not make this harder than it already is. Just answer it and I won't call on you anymore." He said

"Fine. He used a sealing technique that required him to sacrifice his soul 12 years ago." Rai answered

"Good. Rai, answer one more question and I'll consider you for doing at least something useful this year." said Dousin looking at Rai once again.

"What...?" Rai said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why is the third the hokage again?" He asked.

"The third? isn't it because they couldn't find a person dumb enough to be the hokage?" He answered.

Half of the class laugh and the other half of the class sat there glaring at Rai. He felt the tension of those stares and quickly sat down.

Dousin once again felt another headache coming on. He put his hand on his head and lifted some hair. "See this Rai, another gray hair, Thank you so much." He said sarcastically.

"Your welcome sensei, but I can't take all the credit. Agito helps too." The entire class started laughing once again. Dousin could only bang his head on the wall, saying to himself they're almost out of here. I hope they past the final exam. I don't want them again. With that done he looked over to Agito.

"Agito, tell us the _real_ reason why the sandaime took over"

Agito looked up from his daydream. "Huh, what did you say?"

Dousin felt like torturing the boys now. "Never mind, Shizuka tell us the reason."

"The Yondaime, did not chose a successor so the council of elders took the sandaime out of retirement and made him hokage until the sandaime could pick out another successor."

_'Always got to be the goodie-2-shoes huh Shizuka?' _Both boys thought.

"Correct Shizuka, now class dismiss. Rai, Agito, come up here."

"You two are in for it now" Shizuka said as she saw the two boys walking down to the front. She had known them all her life and considered them like her little brothers, even though they were older. She knew Rai lacked motivation and Agito, well, he was the angry one. She was one of the few people who saw their true potential.

"Oh...god...here we go again." Rai said as he walked past Shizuka. "Your so dead when I get out." Agito told Rai as he was walking past him.

"I'll see you boys later."

"See ya Shizuka" the boys said. Agito glared once more at Rai.

'_Why does he keep looking at me like that? Is he gay?'_

"Hey Agito, you gay? just to let you know, I'm not into men." Agito exploded at that moment. "THATS IT! YOU DIE NOW!"

He lunged at Rai but as he was close to jumping on Rai, he felt something holding him up. Rai was staring at him boringly and Agito looked up to see Dousin.

"Let go of me old man! He needs to die!" Agito shouted while struggling to get loose.

"Being gay isn't something to be ashamed about." Rai said adding more fuel to the already dangerous fire.

"Shut up Rai. How many times have I told you boys to stay out of trouble?"

"You boys know the drill, Clean the board and the other chores, then come see me when your done."

Dousin threw Agito towards the board and Agito turned it into a backflip, landing on his feet. Dousin looked surprised and turned to Rai, who was still standing there. "Well, get going Rai."

"Sensei, I'm over here." Dousin turned his head to find Rai already writing on the board. If that was Rai over there, then who was that over here? Dousin turned his head once more to see another Rai. He held out his hand to touch him but as he did, it disappeared.

"Bushin?" Dousin said quietly, looking at the clone that Rai produced.

"No, not bushin, Kage Bushin sensei." Dousin looked on with surprise in his eyes.

'_How?'_ So many questions went through his head.

_Meanwhile in the hokage tower_

Sarutobi chuckled at the annoyed Dousin. _'I hope I'm around when I see them really bloom into powerful ninjas.'_

'_Hm… looks like I will have to talk to these boys again.'_ The hokage was looking into the crystal ball as he saw Dousin being fooled by a clone. _'Hm… better yet, I don't like that look on Agito's face, I think I'll wait until this weekend'_

_Back at the academy_

"Ne sensei, what's so great about learning history anyway?" asked Agito.

"Get back to cleaning Agito" He quickly replied.

"I'm doing it." said Agito pointing to a clone.

"So the both of them can use Kage Bushin..." thought Dousin.

"Now answer my question, whats the point in learning history?" Agito demanded.

"If you're fighting a real ninja, they're not going to ask you what was the nidaime's brother's name before they kill you." He added.

"I agree, this serves no purpose what so ever, I think the academy was made to keep us out of trouble." Rai answered lazily as he picked his head up from the nap.

'_Are they stupid or just trying to annoy me..." _Dousin smacked his hand across his head.

"The _point_ of the academy is to train you for the future. Who knows when you'll get sent on a diplomatic mission where you'll have to give a back ground information on your country to your client."

"Good story that you made up on the fly sensei" Agito smirked. Rai started chuckling at Dousin's expense.

"We'll see about the test next week boys, I'm sure I'll be the one laughing when both of you fail."

"Whyy" The boys asked.

"Because its fun to see my students in pain. That's the perk of my job."

'_Sadist, we have a sadist here folks…'_ the boys were thinking. Rai then had a thought in his head. "Can't get a girlfriend can you sensei?" Dousin dropped his jaw in surprise.

"no-no-NO! that's not true and you know it."

"Oh...I know why...your gay right? like Agito over here" Rai pointed at Agito.

"OKAY THAT'S IT YOU DIE HERE AND NOW!" Agito lunged once again at Rai who merely disappeared.

"Again with the "you die now" that's getting old Agito." He replied with a lazy tone, standing near the chalkboard.

As more clones started to apear. Dousin notice that both boys were useing different bushin technique's...'_wait why am I just sitting here thinking when they are about to pound on each other' _he thought to himself. Dousin jumped into the fight between the two hotheads before it got any worse, with each of his hands holding up each boy by the shirt collar.

"...Today's punishment is over, now leave." Dousin said in a deep voice.

The boys left the room mumbling. While the boys were leaving, Dousin realized what the third saw in those boys.

_Outside of the school._

As the two boys walk out of the academy they hear a noise coming from the back. They were greeted with Shizuka flying with a pair of fist going for them. They connected and the boys sat on the floor rubbing their faces.

"YOU TWO WASTED A PERFECTLY GOOD DAY!" Shizuka shouted

"You actually paid attention..you'll have to tell me how that's like someday." Said Rai while rubbing his cheek from the punch.

"Yes, please tell us what it's like." Agito agreeing with Rai.

"Shut it! I'm going home." Shizuka said with an angry voice.

_"Tch...should of gone home instead of wasting your time here." _Both boys thought.

As both boy's got up from the floor, they realized that their fight from earlier was still unfinished from when they were inside the school. Their pride got the best of them and couldn't let the fight go unfinish so the boys got ready to settle it.

* * *

Authors Note: So what did you guy think? 


End file.
